Managing storage in enterprise configurations is a complex process that presents information technology (IT) departments with many challenges. “Storage Reports” is a service comprising a technology/functionality that provides a set of storage reports to be used by IT administrators to efficiently audit and track the usage of large storage volumes. For example, an administrator may want to see a sorted list of all files larger than one-hundred megabytes on a given namespace, sorted by size, and with summary information on totals. Another such report may provide summary information for each file type (e.g., “Media Files”) on a given namespace, including the one-hundred largest files within each file type category. Thus, storage reports help an administrator identify inefficient use of storage, implement mechanisms to prevent future misuse, monitor usage patterns and utilization levels on file servers and other servers, anticipate storage needs, analyze emergency situations and take preventive and/or corrective actions.
While storage reports thus provide valuable functionality, generating the storage reports can take a considerable amount of time, and also consume significant input/output (I/O) and processor resources. This is because in general, to generate a storage report requires scanning one or more storage volumes, each of which may be very large.